No One Said What Is Lost Cannot Be Found
by Sam Cuddles
Summary: How hard can it be to stand aside and watch your best friend, the woman you love, say 'I do' to another man? Yi Jeong is about to find out.


While updates for 'Something That Will Last' and 'Guard My Heart' are in the works, I leave you with this work of a madwoman! This is a one-shot only. There won`t be another.

~!~!~!~

It was such a stupid tradition.

And who really even used churches anyway? They were just old buildings where people used to go when they used to believe in that mumbo-jumbo about a higher power and purpose. Every time he'd ever been in one it was always empty. Unless people were dying or... in this case - well, it wasn't so different than dying. At least from his perspective.

And who liked roses? They were boring. The blood red flowers were all over the damn place and it was like a Valentine's day gone horribly wrong. And all the lace. Lace. Frills and ruffles were everywhere and it was just so damn unlike anything he'd ever seen that he just couldn't buy it. He'd never seen her in anything frilly.

Weddings. Totally stupid tradition. And that whole stupid tradition that went with the tradition.

Something old. He'd say Junho but there was always a good chance the wine he was going to be shoving down her throat was older than him. Something new; that rock on her hand, which he could have probably got her a bigger one to boot, not that he would have or anything. Something borrowed and, something blue (could he count, if it was more of a turn of phrase?).

What did any of that even mean? And why was any of it necessary for a wedding? Why were weddings necessary to begin with? Why go and make it official? It wasn't like it was irreversible. People got divorced all the time. Sort of negated the purpose, didn't it? if you could just erase it and move on? Whatever. Who even cared if they were getting married. More power to them, or whatever.

She could be Mrs. I Like Pasta and Wine and Being a Patronizing Self-Righteous bitch, and maybe that was a really long title to pick up, but she was already Miss I'm a Self-Righteous Better Than You Bitch, which was almost as long, so what did it matter?

Maybe he was bitter. His tux didn't fit right. Or maybe it was just hot in the church. Or tuxes were just a bad idea and whoever invented them must have been an evil mastermind, because this fucking bow tie was driving him up the wall and it was almost distracting.

He stood idly by the door, leaning on the frame, his ankle crossed over the other. His jacket undone and the butterfly bow tie, which she insisted everyone must wear them and he could never say no to her, hung around his neck. She was so achingly beautiful. Her dress was softly flowing like gentle waves around her feet, not those ball gowns designers. From her reflection on the mirror, the dress covered all of her front contrasting with her bare back. The dress dipped low and crisscrossed at the back.

_I love her._

And he did. For a while now. So why was she about to say I do to his friend?

Because him, Neurosurgeon So Yi Jeong, was afraid of ruining her day and dream.

But deep down he knew she loved him too. It showed everytime she looked at him, everytime she wouldn't look at him. The way her eyes shown brightly as he offered to take her to the flower shop when her future husband couldn't bother to remember. The way her eyes caught his, lips parted as he stood and watched as she was fitted for her dress, again when her future husband was too busy preparing for a case. The way she looked on as happy couples sampled cakes, standing lonely infront of dozens of sample dishes and again he came to stand beside her, encouraging her to pick the biggest, most expensive wedding cake, a big screw you to the husband to be. The way she drew her hand to her chest, clutching it after both reaching for the same antique brooch at a small relatively unknown shop she insisted on visiting with Junho again with no show. He had volunteered so he could spend the last day with her as a single, free woman. He had wanted to say goodbye, to finally let go and accept the fact that in a two weeks time, Ga Eul was about to be a member of the Lee family, just not the way he thought she`d become; his friend`s wife.

He had always wondered what would have happened had he asked her out first. Maybe he`d be the one standing as the groom. But he didn't. Junho did. It took Junho two weeks of knowing Ga Eul to ask her out while him, after six years of friendship, could not.

Ga Eul had been his friend since first year in Med school. Him, and six of their friends that included Ga Eul, Woo Bin, Ji Hoo, Jan Di, Jun Pyo and Jae Kyung had formed strong bonds of love and friendship since day one. Their group had witnessed multiple forming of couples. First Jan Di and Ji Hoo, Jun Pyo and Jae Kyung for all 21 hours and lastly Ji Hoo and Jae Kyung; the weirdest one of all. In the end it was Jun Pyo and Jan Di that stood the test of time and were wed last year.

It was him and Ga Eul that preserved their friendship and had not ventured into anything more. Save for a few drunken kisses here and there, nothing more had happened much to his disappointment. Even after graduating and losing touch for a almost 2 years, he was in his Eun Jae phase after all, nothing had happened. Not even when Ga Eul took up the new cardio attending position in the same hospital as him.

In all honesty he had no one to blame but himself for this wedding. He had been the one to bring her to Junho`s birthday party and he had been the one to step back when he had shown interest in Ga Eul.

And now there he was, standing in the chapel where the wedding of Junho and Ga Eul was about to take place.

Had he mentioned that he knew she loved him just as much as he did her?

He knew she liked it when his lips trailed wet open kissed on her neck. He knew she wanted it as she arched against him, the pounding of her heart strong against his chest. He knew she need him as her thighs parted allowing him to crawl between them in the cramped space of his car. He knew she loved him when she allowed him to kiss her as they both reached for it, stood tiptoes at the edge of the proverbial cliff before plunging in the abyss. He knew she didn't regret it when she brushed his temples softly in the still quiet car. He knew that was their way of saying goodbye. He was too scared and she was consumed with obligation.

_"I think I found it. Jeongie you-" Her words halted as she whirled around. Her hands rested low on his stomach to brace herself from falling. His hands on her shoulders to steady her. For them to collide, he`d have to be standing practically on top of her._

_On top, tense, rigid, sweating, thrusting deep within her..._

_He reached for one hand which was clutching the silver turquoise butterfly hair clip his fingers grasping her own as he viewed it. She watched his lean fingers wrap around her smaller ones. They meshed perfectly well unlike hers and Junho`s did. Could he hear the pounding of her heart?_

_"It`s beautiful." He wasn't looking at the clip anymore. His gaze sweeping her form, taking in her long flowing hair, to the tinging of her cheeks, to the darkening of her eyes, before hungrily focusing on her mouth._

_He followed her as she stepped back, his body coiled a mere inch away as her back hit the wooden column. His eyes flickered to her face and more specifically her eyes, the ones that always gave her away. The lids looked heavy, partially down, her pupils so dilated that her eyes seemed black._

_He leaned to the right, fingers lifting her chin in his hand. His lips halted a breath away from hers, both breathing the same air now. He stole a kiss from her open mouth, before inching back slightly. Her face was twisted in pain, and he hoped because he stopped and was too far away now. Never one to deny her anything, he dove in for a more passionate meeting, his hands buried in her hair as his lips enveloped hers in a long overdue kiss. Something sounded as an object fell to the ground, her hands going to his shoulders for support, the kiss turning out of control. Her engagement ring shone when the light reflected on it as it stroked the skin just inside the collar of his shirt. He pulled back, the need for air became a necessity for his burning lungs, pulling her lower lip with his teeth, repeating the action with the upper one._

_"Car" she breathed and instantly he knew what she was asking, what she wanted. And he wanted to, so very badly. So his goodbye was going to be a little more fleshy than others._

_It all passed in a blur, yet if you asked him later he would tell you detailed specifics, from the color of the register girl`s headband to how loud the bell above the door rang, all the way to how many times it took him to open his goddamn car, the key chain jiggling from his nerves. He could tell you how he watched as she cleared the backseat, balling her coat to a makeshift pillow to put under her head. He could tell you how he thanked every lucky stars for her to pick out this little shop in the middle of nowhere, to how he parked the car at the far end of the parking lot._

_He could tell you how he shed his jacket, crawling on top of her, shutting the door behind, his arms boxing her in before she reached out to kiss him again._

_She welcomed his weight, her thighs parting before they cradled his hard body in between before crossing at the ankles around his back. His shirt hit the floor, and he seemed huge above her with his wide shoulders. The buttons cooperated with her shaky fingers, the shirt parting to reveal her bare torso barely covered with the flimsy excuse for a bra. Her chest heaved as his eyes settled on the plump flesh, enticing as they threatened to spill out of the cups. She nodded as he looked up at her in question, he worried his lip, his knuckles barely brushing the breast. He fiddled with the clasp at the front, contemplating before snapping it open, the cups stayed at each side covering the flesh. His hand pushed the right side then the left, and they were bared to his eyes._

_His thumb brushed her bare flesh, watched as her rib cage expanded under his hand, he flicked the taut skin again, watching her eyes close, pearly white teeth catching her lips._

_He told her how much he adored her by the way he kissed every inch of her lips, tasting her, savoring her responses. He told her how much he needed her in the way his hands slipped around her back, holding her tightly, like she was his lifeline. He told her how much he wanted her by the way his body responded to the softness of hers, his heart racing, body heating and hardening. He told her how much he loved her by the single tear that slipped past a closed eyelid. A love that he knew was not meant to live._

"Marriage is a sacred union," Ga Eul said mockingly.

She frowned at her reflection in the mirror. Dresses really weren't her thing. She could pull them off, and she knew she looked damn good in one more than half the time. Didn't mean she liked them. Yet this one pissed her off more than any other she ever put on. As far as fairytale wedding dresses went, this one was just as beautiful, yet the problem wasn't really with the dress, it was who she was wearing it for, or rather who she was NOT wearing it for. She rolled her shoulders as she arranged her hair, making faces at herself. "Never should have told him yes."

"You can still tell him no," a voice said from the doorway.

She blinked the sight of him, and then frowned.

He looked gorgeous.

Her heart actually did little flip flops. Maybe stopped for more than a single beat.

"Am I breaking any cardinal rules, say like 'You`re not supposed to see the bride' or some nonsense like that?'

He stepped out into view fully decked out in a simple, elegant black tuxedo. It fit his shoulders perfectly, and tailored down his narrow waist, and long lean legs.

"It only applies to the groom." and he was reminded that she was to be wed to another.

He followed her frown, tentatively and indicated with a sheepish gesture towards the ribbons of his bowtie that hung around his neck. "Do you think you could…?"

She nodded slightly, then stood before him, reaching to tie the bow around his neck. Her fingers were shaking slightly, and she hoped that he didn't notice. She kept her head slightly lowered, her eyes only on what she was doing.

"You look beautiful," he murmured against her ear. Her dress floated around her ankles in soft waves. It had a halter top, with layers of the crepe-like material intricately woven into a fitted design that accentuated her curves. It also left her back bare all the way to the dip of her spine at the small of her back.

"You don't have to say that," she sighed against him, tugging at his bow tie to even out each side.

"You don't believe me?"

She shrugged lightly, and he sighed. "Fine, don't believe me."

"Well, if it's any consolation, you look almost as pretty as me," she offered with a small smile.

He gave her a long once over. His look changed to one of concern. "You sure you want to do this?"

"I'm fine," she said, then sighed at her reflection. "My hair won't do what it's supposed to," she whined.

He slapped her hands lightly from her hair. "You're making yourself look worse than normal." He grinned when she hit him. "Here, simple, just pin it back. No one will care."

"Really?"

"If they do, I'll punch them." He stepped away from her. Her eyes training back to the mirror as he left the room.

That uneasy feeling that had been plaguing her all day gripped her again. She was becoming more nervous by the minute, now wondering if she were, indeed making a huge mistake.

"It's too late now." she chastised herself, recalling the church full of people. Pulling out now would not only hurt Junho, but cause him unparalleled embarrassment. She took a shaky breath and wiped at a single tear.

He sat toward the back, near the door. Friends he knew, some he didn't and her family filled the small cozy church. He saw Ji Hoo look at him over his shoulder, eyes questioning him not why he was here but why there was a wedding in the first place.

He never thought, well any of them, that Ga Eul will be the first one to marry while other girls in the hospital well into their thirties haven't. It all came as a surprise, a month ago she was single, and now she was to be wed. He just never thought he`d be in this position sitting in the back rather than be the one waiting for her at the alter.

Leave it to him to go and fall in love with his best friend.

Now, here he stood, watching as wedding guests filled the Church. He was sick to his stomach, totally upset that Ga Eul was determined to go through with this farce of a wedding. He narrowed his eyes jealousy at the thought of her walking down that aisle looking absolutely beautiful for another man.

He noticed the doors of the church close. It was almost time.

"...speak now or forever hold your peace." the minister`s word rang through the church, echoing painfully in his head. Jan Di, Ji Hoo, Woo Bin and all looked at him, as if willing him to do something. Anything. But he sat, tongue tied, frozen as Junho started to place the ring on her finger.

They rolled around to yet another stupid tradition - asking people to object. Did anyone really do that other than the protagonists in cheesy romantic comedies? Was that the protagonist? Details. And even if someone objected, would that really bring the wedding to a halt? Would they just accept the objection with a "thank you very much, we hadn't realized!" and then call the whole thing off? He doubted it. So when the question was posed, he met the eyes of Ji Hoo and he held his gaze for the handful of silent seconds until the preacher started up again. Then he went back to resisting the urge to fiddle with his blasted bow tie.

In hindsight, maybe he should have said something. Gone out with a bang. Pulled the whole romantic comedy thing with an objection and a boom box - maybe not the latter part, because that was a different movie, if he recalled correctly. Maybe he could have at least cleared his throat or feigned a sneeze. Anything. Instead, he stood aside, hands clenched at his sides and he let the ceremony continue. The preacher kept talking, they said their 'I do's, and then Junho decided to take a moment to launch into a wordy, lengthy, monologue concerning his epic love for Ga Eul. Oh please. Like he would really know epic if it broke into his house and bitch-slapped him.

He didn't know he had ran until he felt the fresh air fill his lungs. It was like a flood of flames had taken up residence inside his throat, the worst of the burn concentrated within his belly.

He turned around just in time to catch a blurring white tackling him to the ground, small angry fists pounding on his chest. His eyes were tightly shut, feeling if he opened them she would disappear.

"Sometimes, you have to control your own destiny."

Again a blur came that led to where he was right now. Him leaving the church after the 'I dos', feeling crushed and broken, dropping to the ground as white tackled him, dragging him to the same car where he made love to her, driving in silence to his apartment based on her demands, waiting for ten minutes downstairs before making his way to her.

She threw her purse onto the bed with a satisfying _thwack_ before making a beeline for the bathroom. She was already removing articles of her clothing on her way, dropping them carelessly on the floor. First one shoe, then another. Followed by her shawl that drifted softly onto the carpeted floor. She couldn't give a damn about appearances or whether he would think she was a slob and all.

She didn't care.

She slipped her underwear down her legs along with the garter belt that was high up on her thigh. They slid down her body with barely a whisper, landing in a pool at her feet.

Then, with languid grace, she slinked towards the sink, clad only in her wedding gown. She stood directly in front of the mirror and slowly removed her earrings. Then, she worked on releasing her hair from the pins that kept the waves in place.

She dropped each pin one by one onto the pink natural glass sink. Each one fell with a distinctive clink. Then with a vigorous, seductive shake of her head she released the mass of dark curls, allowing it to fan softly around her face.

She stared at herself intently at the mirror. Her dark brown eyes were glazed with unshed tears that she refused to acknowledge. Her full lips were redder and swollen from his kisses, some of her lipstick smeared very lightly over the edges. He had pulled her to him the moment they were inside his place and it took everything in her to stop and walk away from him. Her skin was still flushed from the fever he had awoken in her. She slowly raised her fingers to touch her lips, feeling as if he had left his imprint on them forever.

Damn him.

Slowly, she reached behind her to unzip, eyes still closed.

His husky voice broke through her reverie. Her eyes snapped open to reveal his reflection behind hers. He was leaning casually against the far wall of the bathroom. His bow tie hung loosely around his neck, the top two buttons on his white shirt hung open.

He pushed away from the wall and started walking towards her instead. He gestured towards the trail of clothes she had left behind. "Is this for me?", a boyishly innocent look on his face. "Like those bread crumbs in that fairy tale, what was it? Kid in a red hood, or something like that."

"Little Red Riding Hood was eaten by a wolf," she retorted, her brown eyes watching him warily as he continued to approach her.

"Sounds like fun…can I be the wolf?" His grin turned downright predatory.

"No!" she felt herself backing away until the coldness of the marble sink sunk into the bare skin of her lower back. She hated that she felt like a cornered animal around him.

He paused slightly, a bemused look on his face. "Okay, then. I'd still look cute in a red riding hood…but I'd have to warn you, there's nothing little about me." _As you found out..._

Her heart rate quickened, and she could feel the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. She didn't doubt that at all.

He slowly came to stand in front of her, and she was almost afraid to breathe. He was so close. If she inhaled, she'd be breathing him in. "There are no bread crumbs in that story," she murmured, trying to focus on their inane conversation.

"No?" he breathed huskily. He leaned forward, and she leaned further back. He braced both his arms on both sides of her.

"No." She was trembling. With every brush of his coat jacket over her bare skin, her heart skipped a beat. With every breath that tickled her ear, she melted inside. He bent forward closer to her, their bodies not really touching, but close enough so that she could feel the heat of him throughout the entire length of her. "Oh, well, that's too bad. I would have been real cute."

"Has anyone ever told you how incredible you smell?"

His hand trembled as he reached for it. Her face under his chin, hot puffs of air hitting the skin.

"If I do this, this is it. No more hiding around, no more staying apart. It`s you and me together. Forever."

He caught the edge, playing and teasing them both, before bringing the zipper down. The wedding gown pooling around her in a white angelic pool. She stepped out of the dress, out of her past and out of her old life and into his arms.

"Forever is the whole point."


End file.
